L’halloween une soirée bien étrange
by black sirie
Summary: One shot. Tohru veut absolument passé l’Halloween, mais pas toute seule, alors Yuki et Kyosan l’amène tous les deux passés l’Halloween dans le clan des somas.


**Titre :** L'halloween une soirée bien étrange 

**Catégorie : **Fruit basket 

**Résumé :** One shot. Tohru veut absolument passé l'Halloween, mais pas toute seule, alors Yuki et Kyo-san l'amène tous les deux passés l'Halloween dans le clan des somas.

**Akito va faire peur à plusieurs personnes sauf peut-être une certaine jeune fille qui n'a peur de rien. **

**Couple : Tohru et Akito, Yuki et Kyo, Hatori et Shigure. **

**Notedel'auteur : les personnages sont OCC dans ce One shot…**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne reçois pas d'argent pour l'écrire… je le fais par pur plaisir par contre des reviews d'encouragement me ferait plaisir. **

**NOTede l'auteur :** c'est mon premier one shot sur Fruit basket et en même temps ma première fics… : ) … Je ne connais pas beaucoup cette animes j'ai vue les épisodes jusqu'à 13 alors je ne sais pas tous… : ) soyez indulgent stp… 

**Merci et bonne lecture !!!!**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : DÉSOLÉ D'AVANCE POUR LES FAUTES D'ORTHO… **

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

**_Le soir avant l'Halloween Chez Shiguré. _**

Tohru termina d'installer la table et attendit que tout le monde soit installé pour parler.

« Hum… j'aimerais passées l'Halloween mais pas toute seule, Hana-san et Uo-san va le passée avec leurs frères et sœurs. Je ne veux surtout pas les déranger. » Expliqua t-elle.

Yuki regarda Kyo et tous les deux sourit d'un air sadique.

Tohru envala avec difficulté sa boucher de poisson et regarda ses deux amis avec crainte. Shigure était très tranquille pour une fois, il n'osa guère faire des remarques perverses parce que depuis il ne recevait pas qu'un coup de Kyo - san mais aussi de Yuki-Kun qui était encore plus fort.

Après le souper Tohru ne vit plus Kyo et Yuki alors elle ne pensait qu'à eux qui devraient être entraîne de fabriquer une blague contre elle.

Depuis quelques mois les deux cousins avaient fait la paix, ils étaient inséparable, ils faisaient tous ensembles et Tohru avait de quoi à s'inquiéter.

Yuki était assis sur une chaise près du lit alors que Kyou était assis le dos au mur la tête déposée sur ses bras.

« Yuki-kun… je crois que j'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas l'amener passée l'Halloween dans le clan des somas? » Proposa Kyou-san.

Yuki frissonna, Oui cela serait une bonne idée si il n'aurait pas peur de Akito, mais pour ne pas le montrer à son cousin, il accepta.

« Bien ils nous restent plus qu'à trouver nos costume. ( Kyou- san eu une idée pour lui pourquoi pas en Diable) et une idée pour YuKi »

« Yuki pourquoi tu ne déguiseras pas en fille? »

Yuki releva la tête pour regarder Kyou dans les yeux, il y vit une lueur inquiétante et frissonna.

Mais c'était une bonne idée et somas-Kun n'avait aucune idée de qu'elle costumes il choisirait.

« D'accord. »

Tohru dormit très mal cette nuit là, ses rêves étaient peuplés de cauchemar, elle était dans le village des somas et tous les habitants la regardaient avec horreur.

Ils ne l'acceptaient pas malgré le fait qu'elle avait promit de garder le secret des somas jusque dans sa tombe.

Les gens étaient autour d'elle forma un cercle, ils s'avançaient un pas à chaque second et même pas cinq secondes ils étaient tous sur elles. La rouant de coup, elle hurla d'arrêter et finit par gémir de douleur. Elle espérait que ces deux meilleurs amis viennent à son secours. Tout un coup, la foule ce sépara en deux laissant passées trois personnes.

Yuki, Kyo-san et Akito tous les trois souriant sadiquement.

Tohru les regardaient avec supplication, mais ceux-ci l'ignorait c'est alors qu'Akito leva une main vers elle et une lumière l'aveugla.

Elle se réveilla en criant comme une folle. Les deux cousins coururent dans sa chambre pour la voir affoler.

Ils lui demandèrent ce qui c'était passé.

Elle leurs expliqua tout et ceux-ci la réconforta.

C'était un jour d'école alors ils durent très vite se préparer puisqu'ils étaient déjà énormément en retard. Toutes l'écoles étaient déguisées. Yuki ne voulu pas se déguiser pendant la journée mais Kyou – san avait mit son costume de diable.

Les deux Yankee s'avança vers Kyo le regarda avec sourire.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ À ME REGARDER YANKEE? » Cria-t-il méfiant.

« Le déguisement te vas très bien le chat. » Dit Hana-chan.

Kyou –san se calma et alla près de Yuki.

Il se sentait très bien près de lui, il était calme et était sûr de ne pas ce faire achaler par les deux Yankee.

La journée ce passa calmement, il eut un concours du meilleur costume et Tohru qui était habillé en ange tous brillant, les ailes énormes avec des petites lumières qui pouvaient être allumés grâce à des batteries, elle avait aussi un cercle au dessus de la tête. Ces vêtements étaient tous blanc avec des brillants.

Son costume avait attiré beaucoup de regard et beaucoup de compliment.

L'école terminée ils rentrèrent tous chez Shigure pour manger une collation avant la tournée et ce préparer.

Yuki mit sa robe blanche avec quelques brillants ici et là. La robe épousa parfaitement sont corps, il prit un grand éventail de la même couleur de sa robe ainsi une petite boucle blanche dans ses cheveux. Kyou et Tohru attendaient impatiemment Yuki alors que celui-ci descendit les escaliers les deux amis eurent le souffle coupé. Yuki était magnifique fut la pensée de Kyou-san.

Mais il rejeta immédiatement cette pensée au fond de son esprit et ils prirent tous un sac avant de partir.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le village des Somas ils furent tous les trois émerveiller. Les maisons étaient tous décorées pour l'occasion et déjà quelques enfants courraient dans les rues faisant du porte à porte.

Il y avait même Hatori qui donnait des bonbons aux enfants, Alors Momiji fit sont apparition donna une grosse caresse À Tohru alors il se changea en lapin.

Kyou-san donna un coup sur la tête de Momiji qui pleura, Tohru lança un regard noir à Kyou et consola Momiji.

Dans une maison pas très loin de l'entrée un jeune homme du village un jeune homme de l'âge de Yuki et Kyou regardait par la fenêtre.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'attirait vers la jeune fille, mais si cela aurait été une autre jeune fille il lui aurait fait tout oublié, le secret des somas est sacré pour lui.

Tohru – Kun sentit un regard sur elle et regarda vers la maison et rencontra le regard d'Akito qui voulait ce faire menaçant.  
Elle sentit Yuki frissonner elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il avait peur de lui et Yuki n'avait jamais voulu lui dire.

Momiji reprit forme humaine et s'habilla avec empressement.

Ils commencèrent à faire le tour des maisons. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Hatori ils dirent comme tous les autres enfants : Farce ou bonbon?

Il leur donna chacun une grosse poignée de bonbon et leur souhaita une belle soirée.

Hatori était très différent ce soir-là, il semblait très heureux, mais c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient pas vue que shigure était dans le petit salon et l'attendait.

Shigure n'avait pas voulu rester seul à sa maison alors il avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à son ami.

Hatori aimait beaucoup Shigure mais il était sur de ne pas avoir de chance puisque celui-ci aimait les femmes.

Hatori rejoint Shigure qui commença la conversation parlant de son nouveau roman.

Et si ont allaient tous voir Akito? Demanda innocemment Tohru.

Kyou-san regarda Yuki frissonner, il ne voulait pas faire endurer cela à Yuki alors il refusa la proposition de Tohru.

Bon je vais y aller seule.

Tohru s'avança vers la maison d'Akito qui lui ouvrit immédiatement la porte.

Tohru ce sentait attirée par cet homme, elle frissonna quand celui-ci la dévisagea et la laissa entrée par la suite.

Elle était dans le hall d'entrée, il faisait sombre dans la maison, aucune lumière n'était allumée mais Tohru ne recula en aucun cas.

Akito l'invita en un geste de le suivre au salon et de s'asseoir.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bout mais Tohru n'aimait pas le silence et était mal à l'aise.

Akito regarda l'ange devant lui et était très émerveillé.

Du côté de la souri rien n'allait très bien, il avait peur pour Tohru, Akito pouvait être très méchant et Yuki avait peur aussi que Akito efface la mémoire de son amie.

Yuki?

Cela faisait trois fois que Kyou-san l'appelait mais celui-ci était complètement dans son esprit.

Yuki sursauta quand Kyou le toucha à l'épaule, croyant que c'était Akito Yuki lui donna un coup de poing et le mit a terre.

NON MAIS TES MALADES CE N'EST QUE MOI ESPÈCE DE RAT D'ÉGOÛT.

Les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux remplis de tristesse Yuki se retourna et coura.

Il retourna chez Shiguré trop épuisée pour continuer et dès qu'il entra se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement pour aller prendre une douche.

Kyou avait rester sous le choc ne sachant guère ce qui c'était passé.

Shiguré qui avait sortit au crie de Kyou alla à sa hauteur.

Il faudrait que tu y aille, en plus je crois que vous aurez la maison pour vous tous seuls.

Shiguré eu un sourire pervers qui ne fit pas réagir Kyou que en temps normal il lui aurait donné un bon coup sur la figure.

Comme un automate Kyou pris le chemin de la maison de Shiguré, quand il arriva il chercha Yuki il n'était ni dans la cuisine, dans le salon et dans la salle de séjour donc il décida de monté ou il entendit le son de la douche et pour l'attendre il s'assit sur le lit.

Trois minutes plus tard Yuki sortit de la douche et se figea net en voyant Kyou sur SON lit.

Le chat qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Demanda Yuki.

Je m'inquiétais pour toi alors je suis venu.

Soma-kun fut surprit de la déclaration du roux et sur le coup il ne su quoi dire.

C'est alors qu'il sentit des larmes couler sur ces joues et les essuya très vite ne voulant pas pleurer devant son pire ennemi.

Ouais ou plutôt tu aimerais m'en coller une pour te venger. Je tes bien donner un coup de poing tout à l'heure.

Le rouquin se leva prestement et Yuki recula quelque peu en le voyant trop près de lui mais il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il fut sous le choc pendant quelques secondes, Yuki mit une main sur la nuque de Kyou-san pour approfondir le baiser qui au début était très doux et qui devint très passionné à la fin.

Après une minute ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés ils se laissèrent tombés sur le lit ne se lâchant guère des yeux.

Ils restèrent silencieux ne sachant que dire et après avoir reprit assez leur souffle Yuki ne put s'en empêcher il l'embrassa à nouveaux.

Du Côté de Tohru tout était calme, elle et Akito avaient parlé. Il avait parlé de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Yuki et avouer qu'il avait des remords. Elle n'aurait jamais pu pensé qu'un enfant aurait pu faire sa à quelqu'un mais Akito avait prouvé qu'il était différent, en faite il lui avoua aussi que tout les membres du clan Soma lui appartenait, mais qu'il aimerait qu'ils aillent moins peur de lui.

Moi je n'ai pas peur. Avoua Tohru ce qui fit sourire pour la première fois Akito heureux qu'elle n'a pas peur.

Tohru se leva et s'approcha de lui, doucement très doucement pour ne pas le brusqué parce qu'elle avait sentit qu'il n'avait pas trop souvent des personnes qui voulait l'approcher.

Elle se mit a genou devant lui et mit sa tête sur ceux-ci.

Akito se mit alors à passer ses mains dans ses longs cheveux bruns qu'il trouva très doux.

Du côté des deux adolescents tous étaient soudainement devenus clairs pour eux, ils s'aimaient et personnes n'allaient les empêcher de s'aimer.

Ils s'étendirent sur le lit, se caressant, Yuki était par-dessus Kyou-san, léchant ses tétons, les mordillant et les tétant.

Kyou-san gémissaient sans retenue au traitement que son cousin lui faisait son sexe était vraiment tendu et à chaque fois qu'il frôlait celui de son cousin il avait un frisson.

Kyou attira Yuki plus près de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

Tu es bien trop habillé Yuki.

Yuki-kun rougit et se laissa déshabiller.

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les deux nus l'un contre l'autre gémissant de concert.

Kyou-san était impatient alors il fit des mouvement de va et vient sur le sexe tendu de son futur amant et en même temps entra un doigt pour le préparer. Kyou san donna des baiser sur le coup de Yuki lui murmura des mots doux pour le rassurer.

Yuki se crispa légèrement, mais les mouvements sur son sexe le faisaient se détendre.

Quand le deuxième doigt de son cousin entra il hurla de douleur, c'était un déchirement en l'intérieur de lui mais ne dit rien.

Ky…Kyou-san?

Ou..Oui Yuki qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'..ai… p.eur. Avoua la sourit.

Shuttt…. T'inquiète pas … si tu veux pas t'a qu'a me dire d'arrêter.

No…Non je le veux.

Kyou sourit à son futur amant et entra son sexe dans l'orifice inviolé du Soma.

Il était très étroit alors Kyou attendit quelques seconde pour son amant s'habitue à sa présence et au signe de celui-ci il commença à ce mouvoir.

Yuki bougea lentement son bassin au même rythme que son amant et leur gémissement devenaient de plus en plus forts que leur crie d'extase excitant l'autre.

Kyou entreprit de masturber la sourit qui poussa un crie de surprise ne s'était pas attendue à cela.

Quelques minutes plus tard criant leur prénom, ils jouir en même temps.

Kyou s'étendit sur Yuki et se retira doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Je t'aime murmura le chat.

Moi aussi je t'aime Kyou-san.

Alors la sourit tomba dans les bras de Morphée, ou son amant le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

Akito et Tohru restèrent ensemble toute la nuit discutant de leur enfance et de ce qu'ils aiment créant entre eux une relation de confiance.

Plusieurs jours plus tard ils annoncèrent à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble. La plupart étaient content mais pour Yuki c'était autre chose il ne parlait plus à Tohru, il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner et même Kyou le soutenait lui.

Comme tout les matins Yuki se leva fatiguer avant Kyou il le laissa dormir encore parce qu'il était sur qu'il était épuisée après la nuit qu'ils venaient de vivre. Depuis la première fois Kyou dormait dans la chambre de son cousin et ne le quittait plus.

Tohru avait fait le déjeuner pour eux avant d'aller à l'école elle semblait très nerveuse d'un coup et Yuki pensa qu'elle avait quelques choses à leur dire.

Dix minutes plus tard tout le monde était à table et regardaient tous la jeune fille.

J'ai quelques choses à vous dire. Avoua-t-elle.

Un ange passa.

je m'en vais vivre avec Akito, je suis sûr que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, vous savez comment faire à manger et tous. Alors cet après midi je m'installe avec lui.

Shigure fut sous le choc, alors que lui aussi avait quelques choses à dire aux deux garçons.

Hum… moi aussi j'ai quelques choses à vous dire les garçons.

Yuki en avait marre vraiment c'était la pire année de sa vie malgré le fait qu'il trouvait son bonheur il perdait ses meilleurs ami.

Une autre méchante surprise les laissa muet.

Le serpent, le frère de Yuki entra ses valises en mains allant serrer son frère dans les bras.

Mais cela va être une autre histoire…

Fin du one shot … comme l'annonce la fin je vais sûrement faire une suite mais je ne sais pas quand…. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes???

Bye bye kisou

Merci !!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
